


Run, Run

by WingsTakeMeAway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsTakeMeAway/pseuds/WingsTakeMeAway
Summary: When you, the former omega padawan to the now Emperor and Alpha Obi-wan Kenobi are captured and released into a forest on an unfamiliar planet, the overwhelming urge to escape and survive is in direct conflict with the urge to mate, you try your best to keep a level head and stay on top of your instincts.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Run, Run

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FIC ALERT  
> THIS IS GONNA BE ABO  
> AND ITS GONNA BE A COUPLE PARTS  
> ITS JUST GRAUITOUS SMUT THAT SATISFIES MY PREDATOR/PREY KINK  
> LOVE YALL

You knew you were fucked the second you were released into that damned forest, but you’d run anyways, survival instincts taking over. The roaring of the ship's engines barely registers with your brain, and the  _ thunk _ of the body hitting the forest floor behind you doesn’t register at all.

You fly over the terrain, leaping over roots and holes in the forest floor, scrambling under fallen trees, the adrenaline from your fear powering you on. You continuously change your trail, running through creeks and puddles, zigzagging, looping, and generally trying to make an inconsistent trail, and muddle your now-growing scent. They’d gotten you on the cusp of a heat, just days before it was to start. 

You soon come upon a clearing, and you screech to a halt, momentum almost throwing you off balance. 

In the center of the clearing is a tree, its long limbs unfurling to the other trees in the forest, thick and sturdy enough to hold a super battle droid, and you chance a look at the tree to your right- branches that are low enough, and sturdy enough, to hold you without complaint. You take a running jump, and scale it as quickly as you can, staying close to the trunk, and far away from the thinner areas of leaves. 

When you’re high enough from the ground, you center yourself on a particularly concealed branch, and huddle close to the trunk as you breathe, the stress of the run finally getting to you, the sudden drop in adrenaline making you crash. You shake your head, take a deep breath, and reinforce your shields. You knew that this wasn’t just a “live in the woods or die,” type thing, it was a hunt. You couldn’t feel any presence in the force, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t someone hunting you, tracking your scent, which you had tried to mask.

You close your eyes, rest your forehead on the trunk, and pray to the maker that you survive this, that you don’t go into heat in this damned forest, and that you escape to a safe place.

Realistically, you know this is unlikely to happen, but you can only hope. You take your head off the trunk, and as you shift to travel in the trees, a scent hits you. 

It almost knocks you off the branch, that scent belonged to someone you had thought to be careless about you. 

_ Obi-wan _ . You know you’re in danger though, because if the  _ Emperor,  _ _ your former master _ , was after you, you had little to no chance of escaping. You’d seen him on the holos, ginger hair illuminated by the warm glow of a light, his once  _ beautiful _ blue eyes marred with the trademark sith gold, making him seem harsh, malicious, and evil. 

And he  _ was _ . You curl your tunic under your legs, and flip your collar up and over your neck, concealing the glands there, and pull the sleeves of your robe down over your hands, trying to contain your scent as much as you can. You lick your fingers, and hold them up in the air, watching for a change in wind direction- if you were downwind of him, you certainly needed to stay that way if you wanted to survive this. 

You quickly tuck your hair into the collar of your shirt, and listen out to the forest around you. 

You’re tempted to use the force to find him but cutting yourself off from it had been your number one survival tool, it had helped you avoid inquisitors, other force-sensitives, and at this point, the emperor himself. 

A branch to your right cracks and you have to stop yourself from flinching, from moving at all. You raise your fingers in the air, and you’re still downwind, but a change is coming- you know it is. 

You survey below you, watching for his auburn hair. 

You see nothing and slowly get up, joints creaking from the strained position. You survey the field in front of you, scent the air, and look behind the tree, and don’t see anything. You take a slow, deep breath, and everyone else outside of you dims- the sounds of trees, the light crackle of the leaves in the wind. It all becomes muted, and you sprint to the end of your branch, leaping onto one of the unfurled branches from the tree in the center. You land, take a moment to steady yourself, and continue, running into the concealment that the center of the tree gave, with long and wide leaves in thick swaths all over. You drag an inhale through your nose, and let it slowly go out through your mouth. You lick your fingers again, and almost cry with the relief that comes from still being downwind. 

It isn’t over yet, and you know it. You clutch your stomach as a rehabilitating cramp stabs through it, and you have to bite the back of your hand to not scream. 

You take another moment, survey the area around you, and climb to another branch that extends to the other side of the forest, and run, repeating your actions from earlier. 

You can only hope that your scent doesn’t cling to the branches, and that your trail will be lost around where you escaped into the canopy. 

You look up, and see that the sun is gone, and that the world is becoming dark around you. 

Luckily, the temperature does not drop, and as your eyes begin to drop, you pray that you don’t fall out of the tree while you sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it so far! part two is in the works


End file.
